The Stranger (The Walking Dead)
The Stranger (a.k.a. The Campman) is the overall main antagonist of Telltale's episodic video game, The Walking Dead: Season 1. Before the zombie outbreak began he was married to a woman called Tess with whom he had a son named Adam and a daughter named Elizabeth, he was also a little league coach. Early in the outbreak while searching for his missing son the Stranger's wagon is raided by the games' protagonists (Lee Everett and Kenny), believing it abandoned, which drives his wife and daughter away to their deaths. Seeking revenge the Stranger stalks Lee and Kenny to kill them but later decides to kidnap Lee's surrogate daughter Clementine, believing Lee and unsuitable guardian for her, causing a chain reaction of events that kills/separates most of the group including Lee himself. Overview When the outbreak began he and his family managed to survive it for three months, the Stranger then decided to take his son Adam hunting with him but he lost him while they were out there and he was forced to return to his wife and daughter without him, they decide to go searching for Adam and take their station wagon to go to find him in the forest. They fail to find him and to make matters worse they find that the supplies have been stolen from their station wagon, Tess who had completely lost faith in her husband takes their daughter Lizzy and leaves him, the Stranger finds them dead in the road the next day, taking his undead wife's head with him for company. He tries to find other survivors by searching for frequencies on his walkie talkie and he eventually finds Clementine, an 8 year old girl who is a member of the group that stole his family's supplies, he then pretends to befriend her in order to find out about her group so that he can plan his revenge, however he begins to plan to kidnap Clementine instead because he thinks that he can take better care of her than her group and her guardian Lee Everett can. When Lee's group is driven out of their home they begin to head to Savannah, the Stranger gets there first and begins stalking the group who are now on edge because they know Clementine's been talking to someone and he saves most of them from being killed by an incoming swarm of zombies by warning them over the walkie talkie, he is later seen watching Lee bury an undead child they found in the house they were staying and but he quickly runs before Lee can get a good look at him. Lee's group planned to escape Savannah on a boat and once the Stranger finds out that the boat is almost ready he realizes he doesn't have much time left and lures Clementine out of the house and proceeds to kidnap her. This indirectly causes Lee's eventual death as he is bitten by a walker while searching around the neighborhood for her. Clementine manages to get hold of his walkie talkie in order to tell Lee that they are in a hotel called the Marsh House, after this the Stranger keeps her trapped in one of the rooms. Lee manages to reach the Marsh House alone, he and the Stranger finally meet face to face where at gunpoint he forces Lee to listen to his story and then proceeds to criticize several of the decisions that Lee has made, after he has done this he tells Lee that after he kills him he will take care of Clementine and that she will be safe with him although Lee remains unconvinced, while the Stranger is distracted with talking to his wife's head Clementine escapes the room and attacks the Stranger in order to save Lee, Lee then proceeds to attack him and after a brief fight the Stranger is killed. Before leaving with Clementine to safety Lee, who can either shoot Stranger to prevent reanimation or leave him to reanimate, takes one last look at him seemingly remorseful for indirectly causing his descent into insanity. Gallery Stranger.jpg Navigation Category:Tragic Category:Delusional Category:Video Game Villains Category:Parents Category:Arrogant Category:Enigmatic Category:Vengeful Category:Male Category:Nameless Category:Nemesis Category:Kidnapper Category:Stalkers Category:Scapegoat Category:Wrathful Category:Hypocrites Category:Provoker Category:Obsessed Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Liars Category:Neutral Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Zombies Category:Image Villains Category:The Walking Dead Villains Category:Undead Category:Horror Villains Category:Rogues Category:Spouses Category:Insecure Category:Sadists Category:Remorseful Category:Mastermind Category:Charismatic